[unreadable] The Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM) projects future growth of its research programs. To support this growth, construction of new animal housing space is already underway or planned on two of the institution's four campuses. Construction of new research space will require considerable institutional investment over the next few years. In collaboration with the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC), we propose to utilize WFUSM available breeding space to house breeding colonies from WaNPRC to produce specific pathogen free (SPF) infants to support research needs for the biomedical community. A concurrent P40 application is being submitted by WaNPRC, entitled "WaNPRC-WFUSM Macaca fascicularis SPF Breeding Colony". As there is a known shortage of NHP, these applications, if funded, would address a critical shortage of need for SPF monkey research subjects. This proposal requests funds to: 1) modify existing corrals to provide more usable group harem breeding corrals, and 2) provide equipment for better infant care. This G20 application and the P40 application from WaNPRC represent a cost-effective and uniquely qualified partnership to address a national need that is projected to continue well into the future. At WFUSM alone, these improvements will directly impact the research of 39 investigators who currently hold $12.2 million (annual direct costs) in externally funded projects, and 17 investigators who have applied for $7.4 million (annual direct costs) in pending projects. If funded, this application will provide a mechanism for WaNPRC and WFUSM to cost-effectively use existing resources, take advantage of each group's complementary expertise in nonhuman primate breeding and colony management, and be poised to help support new national initiatives and already successful research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable]